parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juni Cortez
Juni Cortez is Carmen's brother from Spy Kids and one of the main protagonists of the Spy Kidsseries. He is an agent of the OSS's Spy Kids Division, the son of Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez, and the younger brother of Carmen Cortez. Before becoming a spy, Juni was timid and a total scaredy-cat. He was frightened so much his hands had been permanently sweaty, which had led to warts. He'd spent much of his life covering his hands with band-aids and hanging his head in shame. Once he and his sister rescued their parents from Alexander Minion, Juni had grown more confident. Although at first they fought throughout their first adventure, eventually the two siblings deepen their bond. Appearancehttps://spykids.wikia.com/wiki/Juni_Cortez?action=edit&section=1 TBA History Spy Kids In Spy Kids, Juni, like Carmen, had no idea his parents were secret agents. Carmen acted as a bully to him when she baby-sat him, an example when she forces him to climb the monkey bars everyday and kicks him while he hangs from it, causing him to fall on his face. He is very self-conscious, and is obsessed with the television show, Floop's Fooglies ''and even has the action figures and draws his own fooglies. When Juni finds out that Floop is really a criminal mastermind that had kidnapped his parents, he adjusts to the news surprisingly well. As a result, Carmen begins to respect Juni more on their quest and gets her back for calling him names by calling her "diaper lady" because of her bedwetting problem. It was shown within the first two movies that Juni is able to mimic another person's voice (and laugh) perfectly as his mother taught him. Juni was called weak and defenceless, but rescued his parents, and saved the world and Juni is quite a hero and not scared anymore. Juni has warts on his fingers and has to put a wart killer and band-aids on his fingers. But got over his fears of everything. Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams In [https://spykids.wikia.com/wiki/Spy_Kids_2:_The_Island_of_Lost_Dreams ''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams], Juni develops his first crush on the President of the United States' daughter Alexandra. There is a great deal of conflict between Juni and Gary Giggles due to Carmen's romantic interest in Gary. When Gary tries to take the Transmooker from Juni, the Transmooker is later stolen by Magna Men. Gary blames Juni for the theft. As a result, Juni gets fired from the OSS and loses postion of their Best Spy Kid Ever. However, Carmen hacks him back into the organization so they can recover the Transmooker and gets him back his Level 2 badge. After they successfully save the Transmooker from Donnagon Giggles, Gary's father, Juni quits the OSS. Juni's robotic pet spider, R.A.L.P.H., is first shown in this movie near the beginning sections, but is later squashed by Gary Giggles, after he is sent to spy over him and his sister during the briefing of the Ukata Assignment. Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over In [https://spykids.wikia.com/wiki/Spy_Kids_3-D:_Game_Over Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over], Juni is in retirement and is a private detective who usually gets money for people by his rank: $4.99 and he usually spends time in the treehouse with R.A.L.P.H. and his Spidermonkey from the Ukata assignment and he comes out of retirement after the President of the United States tell him that his sister is missing and he goes to the OSS to rescue his sister from her failed mission to shut down the video game, Game Over and the Toymaker has taken her mind into her game. Juni finds her, but it is no accident as he tries to read her mind and when she says her foot stinks, he knows she is near. The toymaker is manipulating Juni and the others, because of an interest in Juni's grandfather. Despite this, or rather because of this, Juni and the others manage to save the day by defeating/helping the Toymaker. Juni meets a girl named Demetra and develops a crush on her and when he find out she was the Deceiver, who fools players as she apologizes to him. Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World In Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Juni is seen assisting the new younger Spy Kids. He is grown up and came back to help them get time back after he was in retirement. Carmen is upset because Juni never called or told her where he was. He said he tried to strike out on his own and struck out. He continued to say he left because he thought that it wouldn't be cool to keep working with his sister. Carmen replies that was what would have made him cool. Juni is still slightly immature because when Carmen was frozen he made her pick her nose, and then took a picture of it. At the end, they become co-leaders of the new Spy Kids program. Personality Juni is friendly with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism, though he can be naïve at times. The most creative of the siblings, Juni is proficient with a big imagination. In the past, Juni was shy and skittish, who had trouble with sweaty warts on his hands because he was so scared a lot and needed some band aids to help while he was constantly bullied by others at school, but on his and his sister's first mission, Juni conquers his fears through action, though he's still a bit of a klutz. He's also sweet, empathetic and supportive to others, as he uses the power of his words to comfort Floop in the virtual room. Despite his age, Juni has a very intelligent mind, such as when he figured out that Floop wanted the Third Brain and tried to destroy it and when he tells Romero that his creations were never monsters and that they never wanted to eat him, but be with him. But he's not as smart as Carmen though. Being rather young, Juni is very innocent, humble and child-like and acts kindly to others. Even though he's younger than Carmen and she does get on his nerves at times, he doesn't want her to get hurt, in fact, his sister being threatened or hurt is one of the few things that manage to bring out his more serious side. Despite his immaturity, Juni does have a sense of honour and respect. Abilities TBA Relationships TBA In other media Spy Kids Adventures book series TBA One Agent Too Many TBA A New Kind of Super Spy TBA Mucho Madness TBA OSS Wilderness TBA Mall of the Universe TBA Spy TV TBA Superstar Spies TBA Freeze Frame TBA Spring Fever TBA Off Sides TBA Spy Kids Learning Adventures game series TBA The Underground Affair TBA Man in the Moon TBA The Candy Conspiracy TBA The Nightmare Machine TBA Quotes N/A Trivia TBA References TBA Gallery Juni too young.png Juni look game.png Juni talk to president.jpg Juni and friends health pack.jpg Carmen and juni meets the robot kids.jpg Carmen about shut down.jpg IMG 20180709 180947.jpg IMG 20180709 181005.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Agents Category:Spy Kids Characters Category:Brothers